Dogs placed in the back seat of a car may get hurt if not secured properly. Or in some cases, the dogs may damage the seat and interior of the vehicle if they are too overactive. The present invention features a securing device for helping to keep a pet (e.g., a dog) secure and safe in the back of a car. The securing device can also help protect the vehicle's seats and interior from damage caused by an overactive pet. The device is easy to install and remove, and the device is also easy to clean.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.